


Autumn Tea

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [151]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Autumn is their favorite season.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott
Series: Drabbles and OneShots [151]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627092
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Autumn Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BreathOfThePhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathOfThePhoenix/gifts).



> **A/N: I couldn't decide who to gift a fic to for my 31 Days of Writing Challenge... so I put a call out on my Facebook page and got 14 prompts. This was a ton of fun and I think I might have to do it again sometime! I wrote 14 drabbles, over 6,000 words in one day!**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly, all mistakes are mine. If you loved this (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff or Facebook at Shan Crochetaway. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

The feel of her hand in his always made his heart beat, just a little faster in his chest. Even gloved as they were now to ward off the chill. She was so much smaller than he was and he reveled in the feeling of her body pressed against his. She had to step on every leaf they passed, relishing the crunch with each of them.

“Autumn is my favorite season,” she sighed softly.

“Mine too.” He squeezed her hand in reply as they crunched along the path.

Had anyone asked him three years ago if he would be wandering London parks with Luna Lovegood on his arm, he would have thought them as barmy as he once thought she was.

But that was before his eighth and final year at Hogwarts. Not many in his year decided to go back, him, Granger, and a couple of Ravenclaws. There were so few of them, that they ended up taking all of their classes with the seventh years. He and Luna were assigned an Arithmancy project together and that was when he discovered how brilliant she was. And kind. And insightful. And not even a little bit afraid of him.

Most people were afraid of him. It… was something that it took a while for him to get used to after the war. He had expected to fade back into obscurity, he had a face that was easy to forget, but by the end of the Death Eater trials, his father was almost as infamous as Lucius Malfoy. And suddenly, Theo found himself feared almost as much as Draco was in their final years. It was a feeling he didn’t like.

When he was with Luna, though, he could forget all of that. She made it easy to forget who he was, who he had been. She made him want to be better than his father ever was. It was her who brought him back to himself every time.

“Let’s get some tea,” she said, breaking through his reverie.

He looked down at her, her face shining with love for him and he kissed her nose in agreement. “Let’s,” he said.

**_~Fin~_ **


End file.
